


One Two

by AshNine



Series: Love is a Fickle Thing [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Puppy Love, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24958960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshNine/pseuds/AshNine
Summary: Kiibo can't decide how many hearts to include in his Goodnight texts.
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/K1-B0
Series: Love is a Fickle Thing [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806448
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73





	One Two

Dating is new to Kiibo. 

It’s easy to download information about coding from the internet or speed read through a book on the human body, but actual dating? Uncharted territory.

Rantaro, on the other hand, is well versed in the world of romance. It seems that everything falls into place for the adventurer, simple trips to the park flourished with small moments of short circuiting in Kiibo’s brain. 

Honestly, which is worse: having an inexperienced partner, or someone overly suave?

Staring down at his phone, Kiibo would tell you it’s surely the second. 

“One. Or two?” The robot mumbles to himself, adding and subtracting a sparkling heart emoji. Something so innocent and inconspicuous to humans, but oddly important. “Or maybe three? Is that too much?”

If Kiibo could sweat, his bed would be a puddle. All his fears stemmed from the worry that he was moving too fast. What is fast enough? What is too fast?

Truly, the poor boy relied quite a bit on dating guides, usually written by people on sites like WikiHow. In retrospect, he knew that going with his gut what his best bet, but you couldn’t be too certain...right? After all, he _was_ the one to ask Rantaro out, not the other way around. While he knew the other wouldn’t just agree to go out with him out of pity or boredom, he wanted to ensure that his interest actually delved as deep as Kiibo’s.

I guess you could say this was Kiibo’s first love.

It was plain as day, just how puppy-love stricken our wired friend was by the way he watched Rantaro read, his sweeping lashes gently dusting the tops of his cheeks when he blinked, or the soft way he ran his finger halfway down the page in preparation to turn it. Did he know just how quick he made the current in Kiibo’s wires run?

God, just how did he _do_ it?

Regardless, instead of getting some much needed rest, Kiibo stared at his phone’s screen, pulled up to Rantaro’s instant message. One heart. Two hearts.

It’s just a goodnight message. Afterall, they’d only been together for three months. Was a heart too intense for such a new relationship? Or...maybe he was long overdue?!

Squeezing his eyes shut, Kiibo sent a single sparkly-heart attached to his “Until tomorrow!” text. Done. The deed is done. It is out of his hands and into Auta’s.

When Rantaro’s three bubbles indicating he was typing back appeared on screen and lingered for a moment, Kiibo thought he was going to be sick. 

That’s it. We’re done for.

Of course, teen romance has that tendency to spiral out of control in someone’s mind. Ah, to be innocent and in love…

A soft ping alerted Kiibo to Rantaro’s reply. Reading over it once, twice, and then a third time, the little robot couldn’t stop his pale face from turning bright pink. 

“Goodnight, love. See ya tomorrow.” 

So simple. So sweet.  
And followed by three hearts.


End file.
